Goop
by Oxidious
Summary: Cypher has a life changing conversation. This takes place before the original Matrix.


**Goop**

By Oxidious

Cypher slowly lowers his gun. He knows the Agent has the drop on him. He closes his eyes and waits for the shot, the last sound he will ever hear.

"Relax Mr. Reagan. I only want to talk to you."

Cypher's eyes snap open. He wipes the beads of cold sweat from his forehead with a trembling hand. The agent motions for Cypher to sit. Cypher seats

himself in the booth of an old abandoned diner. He glances over to the wall where the ringing phone awaits him. It might as well be a million miles away.

The Agent adjusts his tie, tilts his head to the side (producing a cracking sound) and sits across from him. He sits his gun down on the table, the barrel

pointing at Cypher. Cypher nervously looks at the gun, then back up at the Agent.

"Mr. Reagan, I am Agent Smith. I have a proposition for you."

Cypher musters up the courage to answer.

"And what would that be?"

"As we both know, Morpheus has been a thorn in our side for quite some time. Now mind you, he poses no direct threat to us, to assume so would be

laughable. However, his single minded search for a savior has caught the attention of certain powers."

Agent Smith removes his shaded glasses and puts them on the table. He leans forward and narrows his eyes at Cypher.

"Mr. Reagan, I need your help apprehending Morpheus."

Cypher defiantly clenches his jaw.

"I would never betray Morpheus!"

Agent Smith cocks his head slightly.

"Really? While I admire your loyalty to Morpheus, you must know in your heart that he has already betrayed you."

Cypher looks at Agent Smith quizzically.

"Morpheus is the most noble and loyal person I know. He would never betray any of us. We are like family."

Agent Smith leans back into his seat.

"Ah yes. You are all indeed like a family. Morpheus is the parent and the rest of you are his children. Like most parents however, he knows that sometimes he must lie to keep his children in line."

Cypher crosses his arms.

" And what lie would that be?"

Agent Smith shows a hint of a smile.

"That there is a savior. That every morning when you awake, you are closer to finding this savior. Let me ask you something Mr. Reagan, how long have you believed this lie?"

Cypher looks down for a split second, before he can speak, Smith continues.

"Mr. Reagan. I believe that you've come to the conclusion, much like me, that there is no savior. It is a lie that you knowingly accept, because it is the only

thing that gives you hope in a hopeless situation."

Agent Smith sneers at the mention of the word hope.

"You've allowed yourself to be lied to Mr. Reagan. Now let me tell you the truth."

Cypher glares at Smith, his fists clenched under the table.

"The truth is that there is no savior. It is a myth created to give hope to a doomed people. The truth is that sooner or later, we will find your precious Zion and destroy it and every single human in it."

Agent Smith continues.

"Look at the life you lead. Hiding underground. Your every waking moment, dreading the day when we find you. Where is the joy in this?"

Cypher's fists slightly loosen.

"Is this the life you want for yourself? Were you not much happier before you were freed? At least within the Matrix you had a chance at love, at having a family, a future."

Cypher unclenches his hands and thinks of Trinity and the child they will never have. He looks up at Smith, his resolve beginning to crumble.

"Mr. Reagan, even if by some miracle, if the human race succeeded in defeating us, what would you do? This world's surface is a freezing, dark, barren wasteland. There is no future for humanity outside of the Matrix, only misery. I could help you save yourself from this nightmare."

Cypher looks up at Smith sadly and softly asks.

"What would you want me to do?"

Agent Smith looks at Cypher knowingly.

"When the time comes Mr. Reagan, we will contact you. Don't worry, your involvement in this will be minimal. No one will ever know that you helped us. In return, we will gladly reinsert you into the Matrix where you can continue your life, or whatever life you choose for yourself."

Cypher takes a deep breath.

"I don't want to remember my time in the real world, the things I've done."

Agent Smith smiles.

"We can make it so you don't remember a thing. What is that expression you humans have? Ignorance is bliss?"

Cypher nods.

"Ok I'll do it."

With that, Agent Smith stands up.

"You've made a wise choice Mr. Reagan. We will be in contact with you soon. Oh, and don't worry, we have jammed the ability for your friends to track you during our little conversation. When you return to your ship you can make up whatever story you would like."

Agent Smith puts his gun away, puts on his glasses and walks out of the diner.

Cypher sits quietly in the galley of the Nebuchadnezzar. He stirs his now cold dinner with his spoon and mutters.

"The same goop day after day…"


End file.
